Lessons with the Big Bad
by waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Dawn learns something she never knew about her friend. Spike/Dawn friendship fic


**How you enjoy. Feedback appreciated. Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or any of the characters. I borrow them for a while, make them perform to my whims until Joss hunts me down and makes me give them back**

_**Lessons with the Big Bad**_

"It's just the one night! I don't ask for much, please. Everyone's who's anyone is going." Dawn Summers pleaded. Willow Rosenberg sighed. She was not the best at dealing with sulky teenagers but since the death of Buffy, her best friend and Dawn's sister, she had to assume the mantle of guardian along with the rest of the Scoobies. They were all family now.

"Have you done your homework?" Willow asked putting on her best resolve face.

"No but...." Dawn interrupted as Tara McClay came down the stairs.

"Willow's right. You need to get all your homework done" she said taking her girlfriend by the hand. Dawn was about to speak again when Tara got the clincher in.

"It's what Buffy would have wanted." she said softly as the teenager's face fell at the mention of her sister.

"Look I promise we will take you this weekend" Willow added in an attempt to placate her but it only got a snort from the teen.

"Thanks you just ruined my social life. Yeah I am Dawn Summers the social leper" Dawn fumed and flounced up the stairs.

"It's not the end of the world Dawnie" Willow muttered exasperated.

"She is having a hard time, sweetie!" Tara said soothingly stroking Willow's face.

The two women flinched when they heard the sound of a door being slammed upstairs.

"What's not the end of the world? Don't tell me there is another apocalypse" a familiar voice came from behind them. The two women turned around to face Spike.

"Hey and nope not the end of the world just doom and drama Dawn style!" Willow replied.

Tara smiled in welcome. "She's in a strop. You might be in for a night of sulking".

The bleached blond vampire grimaced. Just then the topic of conversation started banging around above them. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Hey Little Bit quit banging around up there."

Dawn came bounding down the stairs immediately and flashed Spike a huge smile.

Willow and Tara looked at each other knowingly and Spike smirked.

"It's what I do" he stated simply looking at the two women.

"What?" a perplexed Dawn inquired but no answer was forthcoming from the trio.

"What?" she asked again, "Never mind. I had better get started on my homework."

And with that Dawn headed up the stairs to fetch her books.

"I think our Dawn has a crush on a certain vampire" Tara whispered.

"I would be worried if he was over a century younger" Willow remarked.

Tara and Willow burst into fits of giggles.

"Hey I can hear you. I have vampire hearing remember. I will have you know I am as sexy now as ever I was" Spike said running his tongue along his teeth just as Dawn appeared at the foot of the stairs again.

"Huh" Dawn asked as Spike preened.

"Freak" she said good naturedly and slapped him across the back of the head.

"I believe that Dawn has the situation under control. It's time for us to go" Willow smiled.

"Bye Red, Glinda"

Dawn didn't say a word and just waved her hand dismissively.

"You've been dismissed. Don't let the door hit you on the way out" Spike deadpanned throwing himself down on the couch hands behind his head as was his custom. The two women linked arms and headed off to the Bronze. Dawn pored over her books while Spike began a frantic search for the remote control for the television.

"Where's the damn remote control Bit?" Spike whined after two fruitless minutes of searching.

"You are going to watch television while I am doing my homework?"Dawn asked incredulously.

"Well yeah! What else am I supposed to do! Besides the telly is very stimulating for the brain"

Dawn raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"..and I'm evil" he added as an afterthought.

She rolled her eyes this time.

"Try down the side of the sofa but please keep the noise down"

Spike dug around the sofa and found his price.

"Bingo!"

It was not long before Dawn could hear the title tune of Spike's favourite show "Passions" and groaned.

"What? It's quality viewing!"

Spike watched in rapt attention as Michael dumped Kelly and Kelly got her own back by smashing his pride and joy: a Jaguar. Dawn could not help herself and was keeping an eye on the proceedings. Spike caught her eye.

"Wrecking a bloke's car is really low, Niblet. It's second only to damaging his essentials."

Dawn was coming under increasing pressure as her English paper was proving to be very difficult. Much to Spike's chagrin the second half of the show was punctuated by Dawn's loud sighs. Finally it got to the point where Spike could no longer concentrate on the show. Dawn was lucky he decided. If it had been anybody else then he would have ripped their throats out chip be damned. It seemed there were different levels of evil for old Spike these days.

"I hate school" Dawn grumbled as Spike plopped down beside her.

"Par for the course, pet. It's been well over a century since I saw the inside of a classroom but remember feeling that way from time to time too." That wasn't strictly true as the last time he had been in a school classroom he had been stalking Buffy and looking for blood.

"How about some hot cocoa to cheer you up?" Spike suggested. Dawn brightened up at that. "Oooh great idea. I'll take a quick break and make some!"

"Five minutes tops!" he warned but quickly added "the witches will have me hung, drawn and quartered not that I care about your schooling, mind!"

"Yeuch Spike" Dawn said shivering.

"Just a saying, Bit"

As Dawn went into the kitchen Spike picked up Dawn's homework and mused over her essay question.

When Dawn returned with the hot cocoa she was surprised to see Spike at the table furiously writing on a piece of paper. Spike looked with a glint in his eyes.

"Romeo and Juliet, huh? Shakespeare really was a nancy boy"

"What are you doing, Spike?" Dawn asked.

"Your homework. You will to put your own spin on it but this should help. My memory's hazy but I remember the gist."

He handed her some notes he had made and Dawn took them open mouthed. She was still waiting for the punch line but was disappointed when read what he had written.

"Wow Spike, thank you."

She threw her arms around him.

"No need to look so surprised" he said gruffly as she let him go.

"I didn't think you read!" she exclaimed.

The vampire looked affronted. "Of course I can read."

"No I mean I didn't know you were so well read"

"Well over a hundred years and you have time enough to read a lot" he said cooly.

"Ah come on Spike! You wouldn't want anyone to know that Mr Big Bad Vampire was a closet nerd"

"Don't you dare tell anyone or I will bite you" he warned her seriously. Dawn grinned at her victory.

"The most important lesson you learned tonight: Just because I am evil does not mean I am stupid."

Dawn sat down to her homework reenergised and enthusiastic while Spike turned the television back on.

"Now I can watch it in peace" he thought smugly.

One hour later and with the help of Spike's notes Dawn had her English paper finished.

"Done" Dawn declared as she joined Spike on the sofa.

"So Mr Big Bad Nerd can you help me with my history this weekend?" she pleaded.

"Hey I am not a nerd!" he growled "and no I am not doing your homework for you ever again".

"I just need a study buddy!"

"Study buddy" he spluttered in indignation, "ask one of your little friends."

"You are my friend. Besides you would make history actually interesting".

"Really" he said brimming in pride for a moment before he caught himself. That kid was good. She was playing him. He would remind her just how evil he was.

"Yeah the survey I undertook in Woodstock to see how many victims..." he began but trailed off when he realised that Buffy would not have appreciated him telling his bloody history to her little sister. Dawn raised a brow.

"..wore flowers in their hair" she finished drily.

"Yeah" he grinned.

Dawn was not the only one that had learned a lesson that day. Spike had also come to a realisation. Evil was relative and these days Spike had to admit that being relatively evil was not so bad. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone but himself though.

The End


End file.
